What We Are Fighting For
by EmeraldTabby
Summary: McGonagall always keeps her promises. She wasn't kidding Harry when she said she would tutor him to reach his dream of becoming a auror. This is the last and most important lesson lesson. NOT HPMM


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't. Just Borrowing.

Minerva McGonagall kept her promises, and when she promised Harry Potter she would even tutor him to help him become an auror, she followed through. She had had plenty of experience, over 10 years at the job. Over the past two years, they had met twice a week, and she taught him all the things an auror needed to know, except one thing that she planned to teach him tonight. She personally wasn't sure he would come since he graduated today, though the students didn't leave till tomorrow, so there was always hope. Over the two years, they had learned a lot about each other, and Minerva now thought of him as the son she never had, even though all the students were her "cubs," Harry was her favorite. She had never cried when she shook the hands of a graduating student as they walked across the stage, but today, she couldn't help it.

A light knock on her door awoke her from her thoughts. She smiled and called,

"Come in."

Harry Potter came in. She smiled and greeted him, knowing that he would defeat Voldemort, and she knew he could.

"I wasn't sure there was class tonight, but you never said anything about it being cancelled."

She grinned and said, "I'm glad you came. Tonight I must teach you the most important thing about being an auror. But I can not teach you here, so follow me." He followed her out of the room as she led him out of Hogwarts towards the gates. She remained silent until they reached the gates and pulled out a key from her cloak. Harry instantly sensed it was a portkey.

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Trust me."

He touched the portkey, and found himself and Minerva on a on the outskirts of a small town on the coast in Scotland. His teacher began walking to the town, and Harry followed. And she took a deep breath and began her last lesson to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Most people believe don't know the full extent of what an auror fights for, not all aurors do."

She stopped on the beach as the waves crashed against the shore, and watched.

"We are fighting so that the only crash will be the waves on the shore, so that couples can walk along the beach, leaving their wands at home because they won't fear being attacked."

She turned and looked at the town, lights were on, and silhouettes could be seen of families eating dinner.

"We fight so that a family can sit down to dinner and not be scared it will be the last time they can. We fight for a child not having to fear their parents won't be able to pick them up from school because they were killed. We fight so that there is peace, hope, faith, and love in the towns."

She led him to the cemetery and stopped by a set of graves, all marked with the date

"d. 1939"

She turned and looked him in the eye while she gestured towards the graves,

"We are fighting so all can live to old age and die of natural causes, not by another's wand. So that children are not orphans, woman are not widows, and men are not widowers."

She turned and looked once more at the town, her green eyes glistening with tears that were about to fall.

"This is my hometown. I grew up in the environment we are once again fighting for, and then I suffered through what we are fighting against as you have."

She turned towards the graves and laid some conjured flowers on them.

"These are the graves of my entire family with the exception of my sister. Grindewald killed them in the invasion of Poland during our family reunion. We are fighting so no one will have to live through what we have again, so no one will receive the black owl I once received, so no one will lose what we have lost. So no one will have their childhood ripped away from them…will you fight for this?"

Harry tore his gaze from that of his teacher. He for the first time noticed that all of the stones there bore the name McGonagall. He heard the waves crash, laughter emit from the houses. He smelled the dinner that they were eating. He looked at his teacher.

"Yes. For this I will fight."

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
